


Hosu Grail War

by LordMinast



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Holy Grail War (Fate), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordMinast/pseuds/LordMinast
Summary: Waver Velvet leaves London, deciding the academy of UA - a more unorthodox academy than most are used to.Days later, his command seals materialize, and twenty one servants will fight for the Holy Grail in the great city of Hosu. Against Chaldea, and an Alliance of smaller Academies, UA team must lead their servants to victory.
Kudos: 1





	Hosu Grail War

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did write this entirely because I wanted to have a bit of fun. But while the premise might be silly, I plan to take this seriously and make it good.

Waver Velvet was not clear on what to expect, when he was called into the headmaster’s office. Transferring was the right call, he’d decided - working in London wasn’t acceptable, his every move was scrutinised for little reason other than his lack of magical pedigree. UA was at least a place where bloodlines were marginally less important, and that would be his ticket to respect, glory, and all the things he had earned! After all, who could say they had worked harder than him? Who had done more work for less respect?

  
  
Curiously enough, as Waver stepped into the room of one Shota Aizawa, he vocalized none of these. In fact, he froze as he found two glares boring into him, bringing his hairs on end as he sat down. The first figure could be mistaken for an adult Waver, if said adult version had neglected to sleep for a couple of weeks, and seemed to be totally reliant on coffee, judging by the smell of the warm drink in front of the man. On his shoulder, a small rat-like figure stood on two feet, appraising him.

“Waver. My name is Aizawa, headmaster of the UA Academy. This is my familiar, Nezu. Please, sit. There is much to discuss.” His grim clothing erred towards practicality - a simple black jumpsuit with a grey scarf wrapped around his neck. Waver sat down, unsure of what to expect.

  
“What is it, Aizawa, sir? I filled in the paperwork. You’ve heard of my magical capabilities, and I promise it’s better than whatever Lord El-Melloi told you…” Waver protested, only to be silenced by Aizawa raising his hand.

“Don’t insult my intelligence, young Waver. Lord El-Melloi told me that you are proud, arrogant, and entirely unorthodox, but that your magical circuits are acceptable, if a little weaker than expected, and your capabilities as a potential master are significant enough to compensate.” Aizawa glared, but kept his tone level. “Allow me to clear up a misconception - there are already enough people here who are here by virtue of natural talent. I do not need more - I need people who are determined to push on, and smart enough to understand their weaknesses.” 

Waver stared at him, taking in what he was saying, feeling himself become flustered at the comments.

  
  
“Don’t pity me! I’m going to earn my place here, not be given it just because you think I’m not good enough for anywhere else!” Instantly, he regretted it, awaiting the sharp retort. Seconds passed, and it didn’t come. Instead, a sadistic smirk crossed Aizawa’s face, and his familiar made the same expression.

“Pity? Oh no. Let me be clear, Waver - there are going to be a lot of obstacles here for you. You will find yourself, and win, or you will find yourself insufficient. A well-formed magical circuit will not mean anything without the will and focus, and too many people are used to coasting through their studies by virtue of their natural skill. This is not one of those times, and if anyone fails to put the work in, they will be crushed.” Aizawa chuckled, and Waver suddenly understood the kind of man before him.

Lord El-Melloi had scorned him, told him to respect the opinions of more established bloodlines. Aizawa, on the other hand, had equal levels of disdain for everyone, and would revise that opinion with time and evidence of competence. Waver could certainly work with that.

“I see...that’s interesting, Aizawa sir! Is there anything else?” Waver shifted, trying not to seem too deferential, and Aizawa nodded.

  
“Yes. I wouldn’t normally share this, but I think it’s important.” Aizawa breathed, and the Familiar on his shoulder rubbed its clawed hands together. “There is a not insignificant chance that you will become a Master.”

  
  
Silence reigned as Waver processed what was said.

“A Master? But...there isn’t a Holy Grail War, is there?” Waver said hesitantly, and Aizawa paused after the question.

“I have reason to believe that there will be soon. Probably in Hosu City. Already, the Animusphere group at Chaldea have started to scope the city out, and there is power concentrating in the city, like a large Mana Battery. The forces that compel the gateway are emerging once more, and it is likely that UA, as a host to many potential Masters, will find a team.”

  
  
“Team? But...can’t only one Master take the Grail? That’s what I’d always learned.” Waver felt confusion show on his face, but he decided not to bother masking it. After all, this was quite the revelation.

  
  
“Good, you paid attention. Yes, in previous conflicts to summon the Grail, that has been the case. There can only be one wish made upon the Grail, but the pathways are different. There is sufficient Mana for many more summons. My familiar predicts over twenty Servants being called into the city, and I am inclined to agree.” The familiar grinned at Aizawa’s comment, and Waver gaped.

“Twenty...servants? How? How would this happen?”

  
  
Aizawa continued, his face stoic. “I assume there would be three groups of Seven, so twenty one - one of each of the classes. Saber, Lancer, Archer, Caster, Assassin, Rider, Berserker. Yes, that would be chaotic, which is why you will be trained, each simulation being life or death. My Mystic Eyes of Nullification are capable of facilitating that - we will push you to the limit, so you don’t get pushed over it should you be selected.” Aizawa grinned at that, and Waver felt his pride flare again.

  
  
“I’ll never let you push me to the edge! I’ll not be bested by anyone - I’ll show everyone what I can do!” He proclaimed, and Aizawa grinned.

  
  
“Welcome to UA, Waver. Word of advice - if you fear death, give up now. That attitude is dangerous, but I respect it. Choose now, while you can.” Aizawa’s face fell, and Waver noted the concern in it. There was something he wasn’t sharing, something that he wouldn’t share. 

  
  
Waver thought for a moment, losing himself in his thoughts. Almost a minute later, he spoke.

  
  
“I fear dying without having accomplished anything more than death itself. I’m going to join this academy.” He stood, and Aizawa nodded.

  
“See you tomorrow, then. Good luck, Waver Velvet.” 

* * *

  
  


The next day, Waver woke up, feeling a pain upon his left hand. Rubbing his eyes, he noticed a flash of red. Holding out that hand, he looked, seeing three graceful strokes of red upon his skin.

  
The Command Seals had been granted to him. He had been conscripted to the Grail War. 

  
  
Waver sprinted to UA. He had much to ask. He wasn’t ready.

* * *

Arriving at the academy grounds, everything was silent. Nobody was running down the corridors, and the rooms were empty. Distantly, some part of him told him to sprint down to the main hall. Maybe there would be someone there. Charging down, he felt momentum throw him through the door to the hall, gasping for breath.

  
  
Inside the large room, a great empty space had been cleared. Inside, there was a large circle, drawn with intricate patterns that flowed like water across the surface of the floor. Standing around it were seven others - Aizawa, and then six people who looked to be the same age as Waver himself.

  
“Ah, Waver. I see you must have received your Command Seals.” Aizawa mused. “Everyone else has been sent home. They must not know of your actions. Now that you’ve arrived, we can begin.”

  
  
“Hold on! Begin? What’s going on? I just woke up with these!” He shouted, showing his left hand. Aizawa glared, and spoke carefully.

  
“Speak less, listen more. And don’t go showing everyone your hand. Now, as I was about to explain, each of you have found yourself selected for the Hosu Grail War. This is dangerous, you may well die, and to prevent that, you’re going to have to train hard, both on your own, and with a Servant. Now, you are a team, so why don’t you please introduce yourselves. Midoriya, go.” 

  
  
The boy he gestured to - a shy, short specimen with forest green hair that grew messy and wild - spoke. “Ahh...my name is Izuku Midoriya, and...well, my magical circuits are pretty bad, but apparently I have good aptitude to be a Master? N-not that I’m showing off, or anything!”

  
Next to him, a boy with two-tone red and white hair, and a brutal burn scar upon his eye glared out, speaking softly in a monotone voice. “My name is Shoto Todoroki, of the Todoroki mage family.” He paused to mutter something, and then went silent. Next to him, a red-headed girl, with a strong athletic build, spoke up.

  
“Right, I’m Itsuka Kendo! Hoping for someone strong - I can probably support their mana cost, especially with the Hosu Grail being...big. I don’t know the term, I’m sorry!” She grinned, and the boy next to her chuckled as well, his golden blonde hair spiking wildly.

“Well, if that's the case, I can lie back. Name’s Denki Kaminari, looking forward to having a good time with y’all!” He looked around, seeing the glares from the more serious people in the room. “Hey, lighten up, alright? It’s just a joke, you vibe?” He tilted his head towards the next person in the circle, a raven-haired young woman who seemed totally unamused.

  
  
“Well...my name is Yui Kodai. I think I’m a good fit for an Assassin.” She went silent after that, and Waver cleared his throat.

  
  
“My name is Waver Velvet. I’m from London, but I’m gonna fight for UA like it’s my home! I’ll never let myself be disappointing!” He called, and Itsuka grinned widely. Next to him, the navy-haired, lanky young man next to him paused.

“Oh...it’s me. My name is Tamaki Amajiki. I’ll...go with whatever. I have pretty good magical circuits, if that helps…” He spoke hesitantly, and after an awkward silence, Aizawa revealed a small strongbox, which he opened up.

  
“To each of you I offer a Catalyst, an option to compel the summoning of a specific servant. The first - a vial of water, drawn from the lake believed to be the source of the legendary blade, Excalibur.” He pulled out a thin test tube, with clear water shining from within. Instantly, Midoriya raised his hand.

  
“I’ll take it! I want to be a hero for as many as possible - it seems like I’d be most compatible with an honorable knight like Arthur!” He stood resolute, and Waver had to admit, it was a compelling argument. Aizawa seemed to agree, nodding as he handed it to Midoriya.

“Next, a runestone, found upon the Isle of Skye. It has lost all power, but - “ He spoke, only to be interrupted by Todoroki.   
  


“I’ll take it. The myths of that Isle talk of Cú Chulainn and Scáthach, either of which would require a good supply of mana. Makes sense that I take them.” Wordlessly, Aizawa gave him the runestone.

  
  
“It’s probably Chulainn. His tutor was remarkably skilled, and this looks like a poorly crafted runestone.” Aizawa noted, before revealing the next. “A fragment of a cloak, found in the ruins of a Persian settlement.” Kendo raised her hand, and Aizawa threw it to her, the fabric gently flowing in the air.

“Sweet! I wonder if this will be a big, badass conqueror? I’m not the world’s biggest history buff, but even I know about Persia and the wars they had!” Kendo grinned, and Aizawa cleared his throat.

“Yes...well, next, we have a set of faded blueprints from Milan. Looks like something about an air vehicle, which is impressive, considering their age. No idea who that could be, I’m afraid.” Aizawa mused, and Amajiki spoke.

  
“I’ll take it. Those must be Da Vinci’s blueprints for the Aerial Screw.” This time, he sounded more confident, as though he hadn’t realised he was speaking. At once, Aizawa passed the sepia-toned parchment to him, and Amajiki blushed, seemingly confirming Waver’s hypothesis.

“Interesting. Probably a Caster Servant then. Next up, a revolver from the age of the Wild West in the United States.” Aizawa mused, and instantly, Kaminari practically bounced, leaping into the air.

  
  
“Now this I gotta have. I want a cowboy, dammit!” Kaminari noted, and with that, Waver and Kodai looked each other in the eye, and shrugged. It seemed neither of them would object.

  
  
“It’s unloaded, Kaminari, but there you go.” Aizawa noted, handing the empty firearm to Kaminari, who began making childish noises as he pretended to shoot various imaginary targets. “The second to last catalyst is another piece of paper - this one is the notice of execution for a French Monarch - Louis XVI, it would seem. Velvet, Kodai, which of you wants this? The alternative is this - pages from the written version of the Fenian Cycle - a section of Irish Mythology.”

  
  
Waver and Kodai stared at each other again, before Waver decided.

  
  
“Kodai mentioned using an Assassin earlier...I imagine that her chances are better with the execution notice. I’ll take the Fenian Cycle.” Kodai nodded, a small smile adorning her face, and Aizawa gave the last catalysts to the two of them.

  
“Good. Now, who here knows the incantation?” Everyone nodded, and Aizawa smiled, a genuine thing, unlike the sadistic grin he’d had yesterday. “Good, that means you’ve been making sure you know what’s going on.” Behind him, Kaminari groaned.

  
“Tell me about it...so many words, such a pain…” 

  
  
“Enough chatter. It’s time to begin the summoning. Place your catalysts down, and let us call upon the Grail.” Waver saw each catalyst be placed in front of each student, and put down his own, looking up. Aizawa held out a bottle of something, and began dropping small beads of bright liquid onto the circle, and the pattern began to light with each successive drip.

“Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Let each be turned over five times, simply breaking asunder the fifth time. Let UA be the shape we grant tribute to.” He cocked his head towards Kodai, who spoke clearly and calmly, a look of intense focus upon her head.   
  


“Let silver and steel be the essence. Let stone and archduke be the foundation.” Her voice rang around, as the light built, dust beginning to swirl around them. Denki was next, seemingly eager to get his contribution out of the way.

  
  
“Raise a wall against the wind that will fall! Let the four cardinal gates close! Come out from the crown, and rotate the three branched path reaching the kingdom!” He called, grinning and punching the air as the ritual continued. Kendo gave him a fist bump as a determined expression solidified on her face, and she spoke the next part.

“I shall declare here. Your body will serve under me, my fate will be your sword!” She uttered, and Amajiki picked up immediately, his eyes fixed on the empty space above the ritual circle.

  
“Submit to the beckoning of this Holy Grail. If you will submit to this will and reason...then answer!” He called, and the flashes of silver-blue light intensified accordingly, wisps of mana swirling wildly. Izuku spoke next, his hand outstretched and shivering as his limited magical circuits burned with power that was struggling to obey his will.

  
“An oath will be sworn here! I shall attain all the virtues of all of heaven! I shall hold dominion over all the evils of all of hell!” He cried, struggling to maintain his fraction of the summoning. Todoroki spoke next, speaking quickly as Midoriya cried out in pain.

  
  
“Yet you shall serve with your eyes clouded by chaos. For who you would be caged in madness, I shall hold your chains.” Todoroki looked up at Waver, who stared back in awe. This boy had willingly taken a Berzerker over something more controllable. He must have been confident. Moments later, he saw Midoriya’s pain, and continued. There was only one last section after all.

“From the seventh heaven, attended to by the great words of power, come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the balance!” At once, the command seals pulsed, and the ritual burst with the silvery-blue light, casting the room into darkness, until seven motes of the mana coalesced. These motes expanded, taking on a humanoid form, solidifying in front of each master.

Before Midoriya, a tall man in purple armour and a gold trim stood tall, before kneeling at his feet.

  
  
“Saber-Class Servant, Lancelot, Knight of the Lake. Though only for a moment in time, I offer my sword to you, Master.”

  
  
As Midoriya processed this, Waver’s eyes flitted to the next to finish coalescing - a tall, lanky man, holding a blood-red spear and with flesh that seemed to pulsate and writhe underneath the navy blue bodysuit.

  
  
“Ireland’s Child of Light stands before you, Master. The Warp Spasm will crush those before us, and the Gáe Bolg will not be denied.” Todoroki merely nodded, accepting what was said. The next to finish materialising was a short man, bearing a simple waistcoat, a brown jacket, a red scarf and a hat that cast his face in shadow. Waver could not see his face, but he could tell the Servant was smiling.

  
  
“Howdy. Billy the Kid, Archer Class Servant. I’m pretty new, but I gotta ask - are you my master?”

  
  
“Frickin’ sweet! Yeah, I am!” Denki grinned, and Waver found himself wondering how the hell Denki would survive a grail war. Next to him, a feminine shape formed in front of Amajiki - a set of blue tights and a red and blue short dress, next to a long staff with a star-shape of blue crystal within it.

  
  
“Leonardo Da Vinci, artist of the Mona Lisa. Or, I suppose, I am the Mona Lisa. But also, Caster and genius for you!” She grinned, winking cheerfully, and Amajiki went pale. Waver could sympathise - the Caster seemed she had enough energy to drive him to exhaustion, given the chance. Ahead of them, a tall, burly man with brilliant red hair, and a pristine red cape formed ahead of Kendo, and his voice echoed throughout the hall.

  
  
“Oh, you’ve done well! Iskandar, KING OF CONQUERORS, stands here!” He roared, and Waver reflexively put his hands to his ears. Iskandar patted Kendo hard on the back, and Waver winced involuntarily. If that’d been him, it would definitely have hurt, and probably injured him.

  
  
In front of Kodai, a morose man with a black coat that flowed to his feet, purple cravat, and a well-maintained mass of silver hair looked out, appraising the ravenette in front of him. 

  
  
“Assassin, Charles-Henry Sanson. I am the executioner of many, and now I am the executor of your will.” Kodai nodded, seemingly appreciating the brusque nature. Quietly, Waver fretted - why was his taking so long?

  
  
As though the Grail had a sense of cosmic irony, the shape finally solidified in front of him. A tall, pale man, with brown hair and a dark green layer of thin armor that left his sleeves exposed, and two spears - one red, and one yellow. Above his lip, a dark mole, small but nonetheless present, moved subtly with the curve of his mouth. The man stood, appraising Waver for a moment,and then spoke slowly and deliberately. 

  
  
“I am the first spear of the Knights of Fianna, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne. I ask of you...are you my master?” 

  
  
Waver listened to the words, and then spoke.

  
  
“Yes. Yes, I am your Master, Lancer.”


End file.
